


Blood Flow

by Spencebox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ben likes all of her blood, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Breast Fucking, F/M, Human Rey (Star Wars), Menstrual Sex, Old Vampire Ben, Period Sex, Poor Rey (Star Wars), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Ben Solo, Possessive Kylo Ren, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Protective Ben Solo, Protectiveness, Rich Ben Solo, Size Difference, Vampire Ben, Vampires, soul mates, wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencebox/pseuds/Spencebox
Summary: If Rey was being honest, she had never met a vampire. And seeing as her friends Finn and Rose were both dating one named Poe, it only made sense that they should all get to know each other.Except she never counted on Poe's very old vampire friend Ben doing his very best to insert his overly large self into every aspect of her life.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 76
Kudos: 347





	1. Never Met One

**Author's Note:**

> vampire ben ya'll
> 
> I plan to update either this fic or Don't Be Afraid Of Your Neighbor next!
> 
> Also! To any reader of my other fics or if you care about your author!
> 
> I'm an SMC student and my campus has shut down and my parents are 60+, so for a hot while I will be at home with my computer as my best friend. I'll try and be slightly more productive with updating (but also writing new things like this) so anyone else whose stuck in their homes has something to read. 
> 
> Stay safe out there everyone!

If Rey was being honest, she had never met a vampire.

“Does he ever, like, bite you?” 

It was a stupid question to ask, this she knew, but it was blurted out over the lid of her iced chai with soy, shyly taking a small sip as Rose gave the most devious look.

“I’d be surprised if he didn’t, and a little disappointed.” Rose sipped her own overpriced soy foam cappuccino with two extra shots of espresso. “I’ll be honest, the Internet really dumbs down how good it feels while also not explaining how finicky some guys can be.”

“Does he have like a preference or something?” Rey had assumed that all humans tasted the same, but by the look Rose gave her, she was _very_ wrong.

“Does food taste the same to all of us?” Rey shook her head, “Of course they have blood preferences Rey!”

Rose had a habit of making Rey feel like an idiot sometimes, and this impromptu coffee date was just another to add to the list. But she wasn’t doing this because she was deep friends with Rose, or simply enjoyed wasting what little money she had on a $7 drink, but because her long time friend Finn had started dating Rose a few years back and he thought them being friends would be a good idea.

“Does he feed on Finn too?”

Rose took another hearty sip and waved a frivolous hand through the air, “We have a schedule; I give every other weekday and Finn is weekends. Poe’s super specific on his feedings so I just let him plan it out and go with what he says.”

Rey nodded and ran the tip of her finger along the plastic clear rim of the glass, “So you’re happy, with Poe?”

“I’ve never been happier, Rey.” Rose had downed the drink and clicked her stubby nails on the plastic table.

“But enough about my love life, how have you been? We haven’t lived together for what, a year now? Gosh, it feels like ages. Did you ever get that place in Hoth? I know you said it was like _waaay_ out of your price range but like, I mean… you know?”

Rey stared for fifteen seconds, trying to compute the multiple questions she’d been asked, “I’m…”

Good? Decent? Average?

These were all understatements to how _bad_ she was doing.

The place in Hoth had been $1800 a month and Rey barely made 1/5 of that, not even taking into account food—she’d cut out her cellphone bill, deciding that a flip phone with prepaid minutes was good enough.

Aldeeran Tech had officially kicked her out last semester; unpaid tuition and basically no income meant no more school, and loans were too risky. But the school had offered her admission back if she paid the $1300 owed, but that didn’t look like it’d be happening anytime soon.

So like the liar she was, she gave Rose a wide, bright smile and blurted out,

“I’m doing pretty good, Rose. I didn’t get the Hoth place, some asshole with upfront cash beat me to it but I found an even better place that’s way cheaper.”

Everyone knew Jakku was home to drug dealers and gangbangers, with multiples of vampires looking to drag away their victims in the dark of the night. But the shady area also had very, very, very affordable housing. But Rose didn’t need to know the area she lived in.

And Rose gave a soft-eyed smile, reaching one hand out to grip Rey’s, “I’m glad you’re doing alright. Finn and I worry about you sometimes but I’m glad to hear you’re okay.”

It was a beat of silence between the two women before a light bulb went off over Rose’s head.

“Oh! I almost forgot, Poe was asking if you wanted to come over this weekend. He kind of feels bad that he hasn’t met Finn’s best friend so like, maybe Saturday, if you’re cool you can come over for drinks?”

It was slightly humorous that Rose had called her Finn’s best friend, as if she wasn’t Rose’s as well. And Rose knew Rey didn’t like to drink; something about being an underfed child and barely eating adult didn’t make alcohol her best friend.

“Sounds like it’ll be fun. Saturday afternoon? Is 4 good?”

That would give her enough time to get off work, run home and change.

Rose cringed back, “ _Ehhhh_ , maybe like 7? He mentioned bringing one of his friends and the guys only been taking UV supplements for a like a couple months so the sun is still a little irritating to him.”

Rey sighed internally; she’d hoped to be heading back by 7, seeing as buses ran less frequently at night, and there was a higher chance of something striking her in the dead of night at a time like 10 than 7.

She made sure not to let it show that meeting not one, but two vampires would be a lot for one night, and it wasn’t like she was racist against vampires or anything…

She’d just never met one.

But this would be good.

Hopefully.

* * *

Rose and Finn lived in the Bespin Village; moderately overpriced but still enough for the working Joe to live a decent life. It was close to the middle of the city, which meant there were bustling streets and various indie shops with overpriced vegan drinks that tasted like dirt.

It had taken Rey two buses with a short train ride to arrive at the pristine glass door of the Bespin Village apartment complex; 58 stories high with glass windows all around. The door wasn’t locked, and a sign on the front read ‘ _UV Resistant Glass’_ and under that was _‘V Friendly Complex’._

Their apartment was on the 19th floor and their address number was 1978, and the glass door was cleaner than any glass in Rey’s cabinet. Her finger dipped into the doorbell indent, putting on a smile as an unfamiliar man greeted her.

They were almost the same height—and his black boots helped match her couple of inches on him, but if she ever wore heels he’d be done for. He had wavy black curls jelled back to his scalp that cascaded behind his ears. There was a warm but slightly guarded smile on his handsome face, decently muscular arms at his sides as they stared at one another.

He didn’t look like a vampire, if that made any sense. There were no beady red eyes or large hulking fangs that barely fit in his mouth.

He looked like a normal guy.

“You must be the famous Rey. It’s great to finally meet the one that Finn never shuts up about.” He held out a tanned hand with a grin that crinkled his eyes, “I’m Poe Dameron. Please, come in.”

She released his hand—it was slightly more chilled than hers—and stepped into the apartment, trying not to stare wide eyed at the IKEA furniture and marble counter. It was like walking through a dream where she had money to afford nice things.

“Rose is still getting ready but Finn should be around somewhere…”

Poe seemed to wander off to another section of the apartment, most likely to find Finn or Rose and drag them out to greet their guest, but in the meantime her eyes wandered around the crisp edges of the multiple fine wooden tables and resisted touching the few ethereal looking bowls.

The clicking of obnoxious heels alerted Rey to Rose’s oncoming presence, with Finn and Poe trailing behind.

“Oh Rey, it’s so great to see you again! You look—“

Rose looked her friend’s moderate black dress with a cardigan and nude flat down with a cringing smile.

“—Good. You look great.”

Finn ignored his girlfriend’s slightly rude tone and rushed forward to hug Rey, “Oh peanut, I’ve missed having you around. No one around here laughs at any of my jokes.”

Poe chuckled, “Cause they’re not funny, babe.”

“No one asked you, hon.” Finn turned back to Rey, “It’s really great you’re here. I’ve been asking Rose to invite you over for some time and I’m glad you finally came around.”

…

...

 _Huh_.

It would’ve been only fair for Rey to ask him what exactly he meant by that, or mention that fact that his girlfriend hadn’t called or seen Rey in months, or just leave the stupidly nice apartment that made her life feel like it meant so much less because she didn’t make enough money for nice things or have anybody in her life who cared about her.

Instead of doing any of that, she said, “I’m glad I came around too.”

“You know Poe, you’re her first vampire.”

Rose smiled so bright, as if she was contributing vital information that the whole class needed to hear, and Poe gave an awkward chuckle, “Sorry if I don’t live up to your expectations. I’m much more ‘blend into society’ than others.”

She nodded as Poe continued, “Now Ben is much more spooks and black clothes than me. He’s a lot older but just started taking those new daylight supplements so he’s been a little prissy lately.” His head turned at a lightening speed to zero in on the clock above the mantle.

“He should actually be here in a few minutes. But let’s not wait up for Mr. Grumpy, there’s drinks and snacks in the kitchen if you’d like.”

Rose shook her head with an irksome look.

“Honey, we know you don’t like the smell of human food so I’ll just put that away while you get to know Rey. Finn and I ate earlier while you were out, and it’s 7 so Rey, you must’ve eaten earlier right? Just let me get you a glass of O and we can chat while Ben takes his time.”

Rey’s hungry stomach grumbled in anger at Rose’s assumption, watching the other girl strut the kitchen and pack away the food, getting out a single champagne glass filled to the brim with blood. It was very much like Rose to assume she had already eaten and simply do things the way she deemed best, and it was one of Rose’s worst qualities.

“Well, let’s have a seat guys.” Poe and Finn sat on one white couch—guess you could never eat on there—and Rey took the opposite side.

Rose exited the kitchen area with the steaming glass of red liquid and placed it in front of Poe, sitting on his other side and resting on hand on his thick thigh.

This felt like a parent teacher conference, except Rey was neither the parent nor the student. Her stomach grumbled in hunger but she ignored it, even if Poe crinkled an eyebrow— _shi_ t, he could probably hear her intestines screaming for food—but didn’t say anything.

“So Rey, are you still in school?”

Rey decided to be slightly honest, “Not at the moment actually. I’m taking a year break to try and make some more cash.”

Rose snorted, “That’s what they all say at first and then they never end up going back and working as a mechanic or something for the rest of their life.”

Rose _knew_ she was a mechanic.

Finn at least tried to defend her, “Hey now, I took a year break to get my shit together and I turned out just fine, so let’s not be so quick to judge.”

It was a little funny to watch the sneer grow of Rose’s face before disappearing in a flash, “Poe, why don’t you tell Rey how we all met.”

“Good idea, Rosie. It was about two years ago that—“

Rey watched as Poe’s calm demeanor switched to that of caution, eyes darting to the front door and—

She gasped as he was suddenly grabbing the door handle and wrenching it open, her eyes having only seen a blur shoot from the couch. Finn and Rose barely noticed he was gone, turning to each other and talking quietly while Rey stared at the open door.

She knew vampires had certain strengths, abilities, but she’d never seen them up close and personal.

A minute passed before Poe re-entered the room, though sidestepped the doorway and motioned an arm inside.

“Hey guys, Ben’s here!”


	2. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hand on her thigh was cold and strange, but not unwanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glad everyone seems to be enjoying this!
> 
> Did my best to edit any mistakes, I'll prob look this over again tomorrow to fine tune!

His eyes shot open, taking in the total darkness of the master suite.

The blinds were down and the windows were shut, automated to open at precisely 6:45 PM and welcome in another night. The call of the moon was enough to have him stretching out every limb and popping every bone, really getting the blood flowing.

He swung his bare legs off of the thin threadbare sheets, flat feet planting on the equally freezing floor while his toes wiggled against the cool surface. He tended to sleep naked—it felt more natural and freeing than the binds of constricting underwear or pants—and found his fingers toying with the covers.

Poe had invited him over today; a gathering of sorts between the two humans that Dameron had laid claim over, as well as one of their human companions.

The bottle of supplements were at his bedside, and his dark eyes glared at them.

They were nasty little things but they did the trick and allowed him to walk in the sunlight, something that the media had announced to be the link between human and vampire coexistence. And his kind ate it up, eating the pills like candy and rejoicing with their human lovers in broad daylight.

Ben Solo was an old vampire and needed to take double the recommended dosage to not fry like a pancake on concrete. The first time he’d taken them he’d vomited blood and shivered like a sick human, but the effects went away after some time.

Poe ate them like cereal and just _loved_ to rub in Ben’s face how he could fuck his humans all times of the day while Ben found himself reserved to the nightlife.

God, why were they even friends?

It took approximately 4 minutes for Ben to go from nude to fully dressed—the regular black slacks and a nicer than normal button up that had been custom sized to fit his unruly shoulders. He stood in front of the mirror, hand running through his unruly tresses and wishing they would just stay still and cover his obnoxiously large ears, but alas.

His pristine watch read that he had about 5 minutes to make it halfway across town, which meant he couldn’t really take the car, preferring to drive instead of run and risk messing up his shoes. But being late wasn’t an option, so running it was.

And he arrived in front of the tall glass building by 7:06, only a few minutes late because following the rules of traffic was a must, there didn’t need to be another news report about a car with vampire splattered on the hood.

The door was unlocked, which was stupid as shit, and he forgot what floor they were on. He pulled out his crisp sPhone and checked through the texts with Dameron, but found no mention of what room he was in.

Instead of calling or texting him, Ben simply stated aloud, “I’m down here Dameron. Where in the hell am I supposed to go?”

A few people hanging in the lounging chairs gave him odd looks, but his ears picked up the sound of Poe stating “19th floor, 1978”.

The elevator had him up in seconds and the face of Poe Dameron greeted him. They didn’t hug, but simply nodded at each other in respect.

“Glad you could make it man, was getting worried for a second.” Poe hesitated. “Did you take em’?”

Ben tried not to roll his eyes, “If I wanted to be mothered I would’ve dropped by Leia’s.” 

“Sorry man, you know I worry about you sometimes. “ Poe had the decency to look sheepish, “I really do appreciate this Ben. I know you’re not the most social guy but this means a lot to me."

Ben waved off his friend’s sincerity, “I was promised free drinks.”

Poe gave him a large grin but did give Ben a serious look, “Drinks are on me but dude, their friend Rey’s a bit shy so try and be a little nicer to her. She means a lot to Finn and I don’t need you scaring her off.”

Now Ben would admit that he was a little scary but didn’t make a habit out of scaring humans. Though he couldn’t really help how his height was extremely intimidating.

Ben made an x over his heart and smiled, both vampires walking back to the open doorway.

“Hey guys, Ben’s here!”

He’d seen pictures of the two humans before, and gave them both the best smile he could muster, trying not to show how horrible his people skills were. Humans hugged, and he gave them both equal treatment in a welcoming embrace, not seeing the third human named Rey. But he did notice a positively delectable scent wafting around the room that had his fangs aching for a taste.

Poe turned to the cut off living room, “ _Hey Rey, come meet Ben!”_ Before turning back to Ben, “ _—_ you’re her second vamp man, be nice.”

Ben had never taken a human before, finding the whole concept of owning another being barbaric and outdated and only practiced by those who murdered humans for sport—Poe was a solid exception of Ben’s theory.

But when his dark and heady eyes landed on the human named Rey; the one who’d never met a vampire until this very night and looked so delicate—so fragile...

Every piece of intelligence or reasoning flew out the window and only instinct remained, one that so desperately craved to just touch her, feel her, own her…

_Goddamit._

* * *

Finn and Rose both surged up, seemingly breaking out of their private conversation in favor of welcoming the new vampire to their home. Rey sat still, knees knocking together as hunger pains picked her stomach walls and anxiety trailed her spin like a line of ants.

Her eyes watched the blocked doorway, seeing Finn give the man—his black hair hung down in waves and it contrasted heavily with the pale white skin—before moving to allow Rose the same hug. It was hard to fully see him from her seat, but they all talked amongst each other as if she wasn’t there.

Poe was the one to realize she wasn’t in their little huddle.

“Hey Rey, come meet Ben! — _you’re her second vamp man, be nice.”_ It was a poor attempt at a hushed whisper but Rey stood and triumphantly held back her hunger pains from causing a wobbly stance, and slowly walked to the doorway.

It was only once he was fully in sight did she really _see_ him.

Now this guy, Ben, was what she expected vampires to look like.

He was big—like, there was no doubt that her nose would rest at his pectorals while those deep eyes stared at the top of her head. No words could describe how much of a presence this vampire had; the black button up that stretched over his wider than Grand Canyon chest led down to a pair of strong hips that would have no qualms supporting her lower half, and those thighs looked chiseled by a sculptor.

But his face was what clenched her heart—and her cunt. His nose dominated most of his face, with a paint splatter of moles on his cheeks that longed to be pecked with kisses, akin to a bird feasting on seed.

Ben was a strangely beautiful vampire.

She held out a hand as he came to stand a little away from her, “Hello, I’m Rey.”

He stared at her hand for a moment, as if running through all the reasons _not_ to shake her hand before engulfing hers with his own monumentally large paw of a hand, and shaking twice. He was slightly colder than Poe.

“Ben.”

That voice sent shivers down her spine—it was deep and rich, but smooth and dominating over any previous thought she had, senses dropping into her belly and swirling amongst her intestines. He let her hand go first, and she found she missed the chilled touch.

Poe broke the silence with a hand clap, “Well, now that we’re all acquainted, lets sit down, loosen up a bit. Ben, you drinkin?”

Ben had previously kept his eyes on Rey, only shifting away when addressed by Poe, “Whatever you’re having’s fine.”

She bit back a smile—his teeth were all funny and uneven.

“Well, back to the couch it is.” Rose ushered Finn by his arm and Rey walked ahead of Ben, aware of his eyes watching her back.

They were long couches, seeing as one could fit Rose, Finn, and Poe, so Rey assumed she’d take one end and Ben the other.

Except that wasn’t quiet what went down, for as she went to sit at the right end of the couch, Ben plopped his building like stature precisely in the middle. Her ass had barely graced the seat before Ben reached over and tugged her to his side, dress riding up so her bare thigh was pressed against his jean clad one.

She thought he would’ve liked the space between them.

Poe returned with another steaming glass of blood, eyes shooting to their touching thighs with a confused ‘hm’, handing the glass over before plopping between his two humans.

“We were just telling Rey here how I met Finn and Rose.” Poe turned back to Rey. “So it’s actually a funny story, I met Finn at Whole Foods when I was trying to see if they’d integrated in their Vamp friendly orange juice and this guy here—“

Poe continued talking, and Finn chimed in once or twice, Rose just stared at them with heart eyes, but Rey tried not to stare at the large pale hand resting on Ben’s thigh that was slowly wiggling over to rest on hers. It felt like a worm was trying to dance across her skin, his fingers and palm eventually resting on her exposed skin, as if it belonged there.

The other three on the opposite couch where unaware, or simply didn’t care enough to notice that vampire Ben was gripping her thigh.

“—And Rose here couldn’t believe that sweet Fin would get himself mixed up with a big baddie like myself, though I’d like to think I’m better than the average Vampire. But of course then—“

A gasp left her mouth as his thumb twiddled back and forth, rubbing her warm but cooling skin.

She made sure to keep her eyes on Poe, refusing to acknowledge Ben and his wandering hand, trying to keep down the still gnawing hunger and oddly erotic sensation happening to her thigh.

It went on like this for some time; Poe just never stopped talking, and Ben never stopped rubbing.

It was an agonizing 30 minutes before Poe finally stopped yapping, taking one large gulp of his crimson glass, “You guys up for some monopoly?”

Ben’s hand squeezed her thigh and she knew this was going to be a _looong_ night.

* * *

Only after two agonizing games of monopoly—where Poe was the one who called Ben a cheater every time the other vampire bought up another property, and Rose shot more smiles at Finn. They all survived one round of UNO, and Rey found her hunger pains fleeting away the more Ben rested his hand on her thigh, which he did the rest of the game.

When 10:30 hit, Rey stood on shaky legs with a smile and smoothed down her dress that had become crinkled under her clenched hands, “Well, I guess I should head out guys.”

Poe stood with that speed that still had her trying not to jump. Before she even had the chance to offer a friendly handshake or at least a kind wave, he’d enveloped her in his arms like they were best friends.

“It was great to meet you Rey. You’re welcome anytime here and I hope I get to see more of you in the future.” He looked so sincere it made her heart clench. “A friend of theirs is a friend of mine.”

“I-It was great to meet you Poe.” She couldn’t think of much else to say, seeing as her head was starting to grow a tad fuzzy.

A presence appeared behind her back as larger colder hands removed Poe from her personal space, “Rey’s right, I should probably head out too.”

She gulped, turning and looking up from the button up clad chest and meeting Ben’s eyes. They looked dark and hungry.

“It was a pleasure to meet you Rey.”

Much like Poe, he enveloped her in a large hug while his long nose stuck right to her pulse point, inhaling deeply with a sigh. It only lasted a moment but it felt like a lifetime.

Rey was keenly aware of her heart thrumming against her ribcage the entire time she was hugging Finn and Rose—“We have to do this again sometime!”—and eventually walking out of the nice apartment, seeing Ben come to walk beside her and mimic her strides.

Was she…was she supposed to talk to him?

It would only make sense for them to start up some type of conversation that didn’t revolve around the fact that he’d gripped her thigh all night like it would kill him to let go, or the fact that she’d enjoyed every moment of it.

They stood side by side in front of the waiting elevator, and she could feel his stare cutting into her skin and making every hair stand on edge.

She felt like a rabbit being watched by a wolf; the wolf licking its chops and the bunny unaware of the danger lurking in the shadows. But Rey was aware of what kind of predator Ben was.

The elevator opened and she waited for him to step inside, just as he waited for her to do the same.

They both stood in front of the open doors. Rey, with red cheeks, stuttered “Y-you first.”

He waited but turned to watch her nervous face. He said nothing and waited as the doors tried to close together. She tried not to gasp as his hand came up to stop the doors from closing together.

They stared at each other for a good few seconds before Ben’s deep husky voice grimly commanded, “ _Get in the elevator Rey.”_

Her insides clenched at the way he growled her name. 

But still, she obeyed like a dog for its master, entering the elevator and feeling him step in behind, pressing the L on the right hand panel.

It’s a quick trip down and she’s aware of his eyes watching her every breath, wishing she were like him and didn’t need to breathe. They step out and walk to the main door in the same tempo and she opens the door first, making sure to push it open farther for Ben.

It’s cold and dark outside; the moon is high in the sky with not a cloud in sight, and a chilling breeze wafts through the mostly empty city. A few people linger on park benches, the vampires who detested supplements finally taking their daily stroll, and a cat walking along a fence.

The bus stop is two blocks away, so she turns to say goodbye to Ben…

_..._

But he’s already gone when she turns with an out held hand, the words already on the tip of her tongue as her eyes dart around the empty street.

She’s alone.

Her thoughts drift back to Ben and his long fingers and cold skin, wondering it would feel like pressed up against her. Was all of him that cold? 

It hurts a little that he didn’t even say goodbye, but then again, she meant nothing to a man—vampire—like Ben. But still, it would’ve been nice to shake his hand and feel his cool skin again.

The walk to the bus stop is quick and she waits alone, watching the few people walk with ear buds in and not a care in the world. The bus arrives within twenty minutes and she steps with a smile to the old driver, ignoring the feeling of eyes on her back, taking a seat in the back and watching the world pass by.

There is a Hutt’s Pizza Place open down the street from her shitty apartment, and the hunger is painful by now, gnawing in a way that threatens to steal her consciousness. It’s another $9 down the drain for an entire medium pineapple pizza that has seen better days.

A few vampires in the alleyways stare at the girl in the black dress holding a greasy pizza but they don’t bother to attack her, not really having a reason to.

Rey fishes her key out of the bag swinging at her side, twisting open the lock and pushing open the somewhat jammed door, her butt swinging to shut it behind her as she walks in. The pizza is thrown on the table and a yawn is stretched above her head.

Well, she'd survived her very first...well, first and second meeting with a vampire, and it went pretty well. It had been nice to see that Finn was happy with Rose and Poe, and a part of her was so deeply jealous that only a piece of pizza being stuffed down her throat stopped her from screaming. 

She’s ashamed to admit that she eats the entire pizza within a ten minute period, and vomits some of it in her shitty bathroom toilet—eating too fast after not eating for so long is a bad combination— while the dead flies on the toilet lid watch and stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally appreciate all the awesome comments!


	3. Hawaiian Pizza with Pepsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new job, a new vampire, and break in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing good! I know I've been stuck inside for 3 weeks and I'm going insane! Stay safe and healthy everyone!

“We’re sorry, we just filled the last position yesterday morning. If you’d like, we can offer you our business card and you can leave your personal cell if an opening appears.”

“Nah lady, we ain’t hiring anyone.”

“You look ten pounds soaking wet, get outta here.”

“You don’t look like you could lift 5 pounds, piss off.”

The door slammed in Rey’s face, air smacking her square in the nose.

The red blazing lights of ‘Lando’s Palace’ blared through the dark and dismal street, shining the pathway for Rey’s feet as she walked away from another unsuccessful job interview—if the bouncer telling you to ‘get lost’ was even a job interview at all.

This was the third in a row and she was starting to grow desperate; she needed a job if she wanted to keep her small shitty room inside Plutt’s Paradise, which was anything but. It was a small two-bedroom place with a kitchen that had seen better days, and a bed that probably needed to be replaced _years_ ago.

It was the only home Rey had ever had, and if she lost it, then she’d have _nothing._

And since having her stuff thrown out onto the curbside was the worst-case scenario in this situation, she needed keep trying. It was a seemingly quick twenty five minute bus ride back to her home, except detouring to ‘Hutt’s Pizza’ down the road, having seen their help wanted sign earlier.

The cashier at the front desk had more acne than any human being Rey had ever seen, and the braces weren’t doing him any favors.

“Have you heard about our specials? We’re now offering a new bloody pizza sauce for our vampire friendly customers, and our cheesy bread now has triple cheese. Would you like to try either of those ma’m?”

Rey shook her head, “I’m actually here about the—“ She turns and points to the display in the window, “—help wanted sign. Are you still looking?”

The teen, whose nametag read Biggs, sniffled a bit, “Yeah, I think Hutt’s in the back.” Biggs turned to a girl standing at the deep fryer, “Yo Angie, is Hutt still offering? This chick wants the job.” Biggs jabbed a thumb in Rey’s direction, and she sent a shy wave to Angie.

Angie popped a rather large piece of gum, smacking her lips, “Yeah, I think so. He’s in the back so, like, I can get him.” Biggs and Rey watched Angie walk to the back room.

Rey tapped her short nails on the plastic counter as Biggs very obviously stared at her chest, even if there wasn’t much to stare at. It wasn’t like the shirt was offering much of a view anyway, but Biggs kept on staring.

Angie returned pretty fast with a grin, “Hutt said let her in, wants a proper interview and all.”

Biggs shrugged as he lifted the counter to let Rey through, feeling his eyes on her ass as she followed Angie down a grim hallway to a door labeled Manager, grease staining every letter.

Rey reached to open the door but Angie cleared her throat, whispering and gesturing to Rey’s chest, _“_ Try and show em’ off, he likes tits.”

Angie sauntered away and Rey stared at her back, not really knowing what to do with her small breasts. Not that there was anything she would’ve done if she’d been gifted in the chest department; she was here for a job and wasn’t going to show off anything but her work ethics to get it.

Her knuckles rapped against the door twice, and a deep guttural voice growled, “ _Get in ‘er.”_

Rey shouldn’t have been shocked at the… _thing_ that had tried to squeeze into the aggressively undersized work chair.

Hutt was as obese as a manatee, except said sea creature had learned to walk on land and run a pizza joint, as well as wear clothes that were too tight and smoke a cigar.

There was a bad excuse for hair covering his mostly baldhead, as well as a shining line of sweat each and every fat fold of skin under his many chins. A permanent sneer covered his red tinted face, and Rey wanted to shrink under his gaze.

“Sit down, girl.” She obeyed, perching on the, no doubt, very dirty chair that was placed in front of his desk.

He took a deep inhale from the cigar perched between his sausage like fingers, exhaling and letting the smoke billow around the room.

He tapped the cigar on the desk, letting the ashes pile up, “What makes you think I’d hire you? Hm?”

She sat up straighter, putting on her customer service smile, “Well, I’m hard working and I would be fully committed the whatever task I was assigned to, as well as—“

“Shut up with that.” She abruptly shut her lips and tried not to hide from his glare. “I don’t care if you do the job, I don’t care if you _care_ , I just wanna know—“

He stood with both hands planted on the heavy wooden desk, “Why in the _hell_ I should hire _you_?”

It was a struggle to find the right words to say; a fight between the truth in needing rent money but wanting to promote her work ethic and well, _fuck it_ —

“I can’t pay my rent if I don’t get this job.” She tried to hold back any desperate tears. “I _need_ this job.”

Hutt nods and inhales again, watching her with beady hungry eyes before exhaling again.

“Fine. You start tomorrow, 8 am. If you’re late, you’re fired. Now get out.”

She resisted the urge to jump and squeal like a little girl— _it’s just a shitty pizza place_ —and calmly walked away from the office.

Biggs and Angie were waiting around the corner, and Biggs perked up when he saw her, “Did you get it?”

Rey nodded and he whooped like it was a football touchdown, Angie giving Rey thumbs up as she made her way out of the store with a kick to her step.

It was a quick stroll back to her shitty place, and only then did she let out a joyous yell that no doubt would piss off her neighbor. She was tempted to call Rose and tell her the good news—but stopped herself. Rose wouldn’t see this as _good_ , she’d see working at a pizza place worse than nothing at all.

She could tell Finn, but he’d just tell Rose.

And for some odd reason that didn’t make much sense, she wanted to tell _Ben._ Wanted to stand in front of him and maybe have him give her a smile full of those funny teeth and dark brooding eyes.

A small head bumping her leg pushed thought of Ben out of her thoughts, leaning down to pet the stray cat she’d seemingly adopted as her own. She’d named him Aloo, and he seemed to take a liking to her and the day old pizza crust she always had to offer.

A quick shower later, as well as a look in the mostly empty fridge, left Rey sitting in the middle of her bed, petting Aloo while watching the latest soap opera—something about a brooding vampire in a forbidden love that all took place in the Victorian Era. It was fun to watch vampires try and woo a courtesan, or even run away with the small town poor farmer’s daughter.

Rey would admit that she loved her trashy vampire soap operas, and the content purr from Aloo meant he agreed too.

* * *

The early morning walk to Hutt’s was cold and dewy; all the vampire stragglers having hidden away for the morning, leaving Rey to hum a tune with a kick to her step.

She arrived at Hutt’s Pizza at 7:45, taking the new outfit that had old grease stains and smelled worse than dumpster that never got picked up right outside her bathroom window, changing in the small bathroom with two stalls and adjusting in the mirror.

She didn’t look _terrible_ but the shirt was looser than she would’ve liked, and she would definitely need to buy a belt if she didn’t want these slacks falling down behind the counter. For today, she’d just have to deal with pulling them up every few minutes.

At least she got to keep her sneakers on.

Her co-workers consisted of Biggs and Angie, as well as another boy named Dopheld—who apparently only worked nights, and Biggs whispered “ _Some red haired pale guy sits and watches him the whole shift”_ —and a girl named Connie, who Angie said liked to quit every other week.

Hutt left his office around 8 to shove the schedule in Rey’s hand, “You work in the back from 8-12 with Biggs, and you guys will fry up orders and do restocking. This is a two-shift job and your second shift is from 4-9, where you work counter, alone. This schedule always changes so keep your eyes peeled and don’t slack.”

Hutt seemingly pulls a cigar out of thin air to take a large puff, “I ain’t got no issues firing you, so you better get to work.”

She watches him walk back to his office and slam the door shut.

Biggs hops over the counter to flip the closed sign, “You ready for ya first day? Any questions?”

Rey shakes her head as the two get settled in front of the fryers while Angie takes the first customers order.

* * *

“Hey Biggs, do we get discounts or anything on the food?”

It’s 12 on the dot and Rey unclasps her apron with urgency, watching Biggs fry another batch of mozzarella sticks. “25% of full prices items but free drinks all day. You stayin here or headin home?”

She thinks about it; it would be easy enough to go home and sit with Aloo, maybe take a nap or two, but staying here just meant she wouldn’t have to come back later—but also discounted food was the perfect motive.

“I think I’ll hang around for a bit… does the TV work?”

It took him a few minutes to locate the greasy remote and chuck it across the empty tables, and she sighed in relief when it clicked on.

Rey sat in the corner of the Hutt’s Pizza with two slices of Hawaiian and a Pepsi, watching as the commercial break ended on Channel 7. She wasn’t much of a news watcher, but the headline interested her enough.

“ _Today, in the studio, we have a very special guest that we wouldn’t have been able to have without the strides taken by AVA (American Vampire Association) to bring vampires and vampire kind into the public eye and out of the shadows. We’re lucky enough to have the former leader of the AVA with us today to answer any and all of your questions. Allow me to introduce…”_

The camera panned away from the middle-aged reporter to the side stage, where a middle-aged man walked out with smiles and waves. His graying hair and wrinkles were enough to have her believing he was a just a friendly dad who’d wandered on stage.

_“Luke Skywalker!”_

That was a name that most people knew, but Rey liked to think she wasn’t most people and had no clue who this man was.

The reporter gave him a large hug and directed him to the two chairs, both taking a seat.

“ _So, Mr. Skywalker—“_

_“Please, Call me Luke. Mr. Skywalker makes me sound even older than my age.”_

The reporter chuckled, “ _Okay then, Luke, how are you? How does it feel to be on live television?”_

“ _It feels amazing, honestly.”_ Luke gave a smile for the camera before rubbing his hands on his thighs, “ _I always thought my sister would have the face for TV, but here I am.”_

The reporter, whose name apparently was Maria, smiled again, “ _Speaking of your sister, why did you step down from the AVA and hand it over to Leia Organa?”_

_“I—I never really wanted to give it up…the AVA is like my kid and letting it go was one of the hardest things I’ve done. But, I know Leia can really take it a better direction than I ever could.”_

Maria nodded and flipped through her paper of questions, _“Well that’s good to hear Luke. Now, if I may ask, how old are you exactly?”_

Luke nods like he’s been asked a thousand times, “ _Sorry Maria, that’s classified…but, I will give you a little insight.”_ He folds one knee over the other, ” _When I was a young boy, and I lived in the desert with my Aunt and Uncle, there were days when I would sit on the sand dunes and feel the warmth on my skin while staring at both suns, each lighting up the sky in their own unique way.”_

Maria looked baffled, and Rey had let the piece of pizza fall back onto the plate.

“ _Both? Are you insinuating that there was once two suns?”_

Luke nodded and the camera panned to the audience, each face a fix between awe and disgust. There were people who obviously hated vampires, wearing shirts stating the same tune as ‘Go To Hell Vamps”, while others were dressed like every day folk.

She bites into her greasy pizza and wonders what it must be like for him—a vampire on national television with people a few feet away who want to kill you. It wasn’t like all vampires were evil and malicious and wanted to eat every human in sight.

And as Maria continued to ask questions about the heightening of vampire crimes and human fears, Rey pitied Luke Skywalker.

It was nearing 4 when Maria had her last question. “ _Alright Luke, this has been more than exciting but I do have one more question for you regarding your sister. Is it true that a man named Han Solo was turned against his—“_

The audience, and Rey as well, gasped as Luke abruptly stood and exited the stage, ignoring every plea for him to come back and finish the interview. The camera tried to follow him but he was gone, and Rey was curious as to what the hell had just happened.

Who even was _Han Solo_?

“Oi, Rey! You’re back on!”

Her eyes tore away from the TV as Angie called for her from the counter, quickly throwing away the uneaten pizza and taking her place at the register, quickly turning off the TV screen, not wanting to be distracted for the next five hours.

No one came in for a while, and gave Rey time to think about why Luke had walked off so abruptly, wanting to know more of the story. Vampire politics wasn’t her favorite pastime, but it was important to know when things like UV windows and suppressants were released.

Rey knew that she only knew two vampires at the moment—well, Ben and Poe, but Ben wasn’t _hers._

She blinked in shocked at her own thoughts; Ben wasn’t _her_ anything, and they’d probably never see each other again.

The front door opened and Rey watched a short man with dark slicked back hair run through the maze of tables, trying not to catch a hip on any hard edges before stopping in front of Rey with a sweaty brow.

“I’m not late! I’m not late!” He looks up and rears back, confused. “You’re not Biggs.”

She knew almost nothing about Dopheld but had a strong guess this was him.

“I’m guessing your Dopheld.” He nodded and stood up straight, which was still quiet short. “I’m Rey, I started today.”

“Oh.” A small smile grew on his face as he circled the counter to stand in front of her, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Dopheld Mikata, but you already knew that.”

They shook hands and Dopheld was the first to drop hers, rubbing said hand on his pants, “I don’t know if the others told you about…” He made this awkward motion with his hands.

“The vampire who watches you during your shift?”

Dopheld smiled, “Yeah, he’s a bit much but just don’t bother him. He’ll show up soon and probably order something weirdly human then sit all night in the corner like a bat.”

She nodded along with his words and watched him saunter away to the back to change, resuming her position of standing at the counter in silence.

Bigg’s description being ‘red haired pale guy’ was pretty on the nose, as Rey watched a strangely tale and eerily pale man with jelled back red hair leisurely walk into Hutt’s, dressed for a four star restaurant at a one star pizza joint.

He seemed to take a deep unnecessary breath and start his trek to the front counter, standing a head taller than Rey. His blue eyes stared into her soul, and his pale skin stretched across his skull like a much to tight sheet on an oversized bed, large nose beaming down at her.

But she put on a bright smile.

“Hello Sir, how may I help you today?”

The vampire turned his head like a parrot, watching her, and breaking the silence with his cold, hard voice.

“I wasn’t aware Hutt was taking in more strays.”

His words held such superiority it made her want to slap his smug face ten feet away. He didn’t even allow a response, simply continuing, “But then again, only a stray would be idiotic enough to work here."

Rey would look back on her next words with absolute disdain and wonder. “I wasn’t aware Dopheld was as low as a stray.”

A yelp left her lips as the vampire’s hand closed around her throat, pulling her over the counter and snarling in her face like a vicious tiger. "Speak those words against my human again and they will be your _last.”_

Her garbled response was enough to have him shoving her away and watching her crash to the floor, trying to gain a breathe but also get as far away from the vampire as she could. A pair of legs darted past her floor bound eyes and she assumed they were Biggs or Dopheld, no doubt urging the vampire to back down.

Angie leaned down to help Rey up, watching the vampire argue with Dopheld and taking the slightly dizzy girl to the bathroom.

Rey’s vision had cleared up, and the dark marks on her neck were starting to set. Angie just sighed, “Oh Rey, you have so much to learn about vamps.”

And popped a piece of pink gum in the mirror.

* * *

“Why the hell do you need to know?”

“Because I asked nicely, and I can assure you that the second time won’t be as nice.”

Plutt gulped but kept his composure, “2nd floor, 6th room.”

Ben nodded in thanks and walked into the run down apartment complex, taking in every dirt stain and wretched smell. He could hear the people in the upper floors fucking and snorting various powders, and one woman in particular was doing both at the same time.

The 6th door on the 2nd floor looked the same as all the rest, and Ben gave an experimental turn of the knob, thankful it was locked. He didn’t think Rey was foolish enough to leave her door unlocked.

He pulled out a long thin stick and knelt in front of the keyhole, spending a few minutes trying to pop the lock.

_Click!_

A grin overcame his lips as the door opened with ease, allowing the vampire to step inside with a gentle step and wandering eyes.

It was a nice place—not exactly _nice_ in any way, shape or form, and he would make sure she had a place more deserving soon enough. But for now, she lived here, and it smelled so _perfect_. His hands trailed along the kitchen table while picturing her bent over it, taking his cock like she was born to.

The fridge was mostly empty and he looked forward to treating her to expensive things and hand feeding her sweet mouth until she couldn’t eat another bite. He noted other things; an oven in need of fixing, a carpet with far two many stains, a bathroom with a god awful smell and her bed…

Now that he _liked_.

It was fairly small, and he could smell the scent of feline that frequented her bed—at least it was feline and not _canine_ —and his fingertips ran along her already made covers, picturing her under them, naked and wanting.

He lifted a knee and dipped into her bed, falling face first into her pillows and inhaling—wanting her smell to never leave his lungs—rubbing his cheeks at the place where he knew her head would rest that night. He felt his cock grow hard and wished she were here to take it, for him to stuff her full and drink so deeply she felt him for days.

Ben would never admit to any other vampire he knew, but rolling around in Rey’s sheets while she wasn’t around was one of the best feelings in the world.

God, he couldn’t wait until she was _his_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts!


End file.
